


Pure Boys (Doing Impure Things)

by Sassy_Cage



Series: DID! Tyler and Supportive as Frick Josh, the Saga [4]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Boobs are referred to as pecs, M/M, Praise Kink, Pure Tyler saying not pure things, Sex, Trans Male Character, porn with context, trans male Tyler, uses of the word slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: Some PwP (kind of) that I've been working on,this is the least heavy in the series tbh





	Pure Boys (Doing Impure Things)

Tyler's arms are hooked around Josh's neck as they walk down the hall to their room.  
"You drink anything?"  
Tyler shakes his head, he isn't ready to talk.  
"That's good."  
Josh hoists him up a little more and kisses his forehead.  
"He doesn't come back after he comes out once right?"  
Tyler nods, yet he's still scared.  
The concert had been great, he could tell that he really was changing a lot of lives, maybe saving some too.  
But then he lost time.  
When he came back, it wasn't too much further into the concert and he got back into it pretty quick, but he was nervous that Blurry had ruined it.  
Thankfully, he hadn't ruined it for anyone but Tyler.  
After everything, after the encore, Tyler almost collapsed with exhaustion and nerves, Josh picked him up bridal style and carried him back to the hotel.  
"Baby, 'm gonna put you down so I can open the door, mkay?"  
Tyler only nods slightly as Josh puts him on his feet, unlocks the door, then picks him up again, making Tyler let out a surprised squeak because he though he was gonna have to walk in himself.  
Josh plops him onto the bathroom counter and leans in to kiss Tyler.  
"I love you Ty."  
Tyler nods.  
"'n you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
Tyler runs his fingers through Josh's yellow hair and whispers   
"Thas really sad."  
Josh laughs and pulls him closer.  
"The best thing. The bestest. 10/10, best, 100%, no matter what you say."  
"Hush, you liar."  
Tyler giggles as Josh picks him up, kissing him and putting him on his feet.  
"I love you Tyler."  
"I love you too Josh."  
"Why don't you shower before going to bed?"  
Tyler nods.  
"Mkay. Not gonna join me?"  
"Nope, but I'll help you get undressed."  
Josh leans down and kisses Tyler again, pulling him close.  
Josh pulls off Tyler's shirt.  
"Pretty boy."  
"Be quiet."  
Josh puts Tyler back on the counter, kissing his forehead.  
"Lovely."  
Tyler blushes and hides his face in his hands.  
"Most beautiful human on earth."  
Hands on Tyler's hips, he kisses him again, this time, Tyler makes the first move, grabbing Josh's sides and pulling Josh flush against him. Josh smiles into the kiss as Tyler just slightly tilts his head, pulling Josh closer by his hair.  
Josh pulls back.  
"I like-"  
Tyler pulls him in again.  
"when you-"  
And again.  
"get like this I-"  
And again.  
"get tired of doing all the work."  
And again, this time he holds Josh in place, intensifying the kiss even more, pulling at Josh's hair a bit.  
"Someone 's feeling a little-"  
"Shut up Josh."  
Tyler's hands find Josh's and he leads them to his binder. Josh takes the hint and holds the binder in place with one hand and unclips it with the other.  
Josh slips it off as soon as he can and catches Tyler's lips in another heated kiss when Tyler tries to look down in shame.  
Josh's hand fondles one of his boyfriends pecs, running his fingers lightly over everywhere but his nipple, the place he really wants him to touch.  
Tyler's breathing speeds up as Josh does the same to the other pec, pulling away to look at his boyfriends pretty face, and Tyler is breathing heavily, gripping the counter, and gasping.  
"Joshy."  
Josh looks at the brunette boy.  
"Hm?"  
"Please get on with it."  
Josh laughs a bit, looking at the intense blush on his boyfriend's face.  
He hums affectionately.  
"Can't say no to you."  
Catching Tyler's lips in a kiss again, Josh rubs his thumbs over his boyfriends nipples as his boyfriend moans into his mouth.  
Josh pulls away.  
Tyler whines.  
"Lemme hear you."  
And suddenly Josh's lips are on his jaw and Josh is nipping everywhere on the way down to Tyler's neck.  
"I wanna hear how much you like this Ty...."  
He kisses the side of Tyler's neck and softly grabs Tyler's hips again, pulling Tyler closer to him.  
"can let the neighbors hear too if you wanted...."  
"Josh"  
Tyler gets all squirmy and flustered at that.  
"Hm? What? You don't want everyone to know how much you love this? 's understandable, but a real shame."  
He sucks a hickey on Tyler's neck suddenly and Tyler yelps, then lets out a moan.  
Josh is loving this, but it's not what he was planning to do originally.  
"'m gonna make you feel good baby, just trust me. You trust me baby?"  
"Yea"  
"Promise?"  
"Yea"  
Josh smiles, kissing Tyler again.  
"Tell me to stop and I'll stop, mkay?"  
Tyler nods.  
Josh kisses Tyler's collarbone and slowly makes his way down to his boyfriend's small pecs.  
He takes his nipple into his mouth and Tyler wraps his arms around Josh and digs his nails into his back, and moans loudly.  
Josh smirks and can't help but move from one of his boyfriend's nipples to the other.  
He also can't help himself from grinding his hand against his boyfriend's clothed cock.  
"Oh fuck Josh!"  
He half moans, half whines this and he runs his blunt nails over Josh's shoulders.  
Josh moves off his nipple again.  
"Said a curse."  
Tyler thinks, then gasps.  
"You're right! Yikes, sorry."  
Josh smiles, kissing Tyler again.  
"'s okay. 's hot."  
Tyler hides his face in his hands.  
Josh pulls away from Tyler fully and Tyler whines from the loss of contact and pressure.  
"Well first off, you need to get in the shower before it gets cold."  
"Oh! Right!"  
Tyler hops down from the counter and Josh gets on his knees and unbuttons Tyler's jeans, unzipping them even quicker, and pushes them down his legs.  
"Mm, your boxers are soaked."  
Tyler hides his face again.  
"Comin' off anyways but 's hot."  
Josh pulls them off and admires his boyfriend's cock for a second.  
Then he buries his face in it, licking his cock a little.  
He grips the counter hard and almost screams in suprise and pleasure.  
"Joshy please!"  
Josh stands and kisses Tyler.  
"Not just yet baby. Go shower."  
Tyler pouts, before complying, closing the bathroom door behind him and hopping in the shower, washing all the sweat and everything from the night off of him before hopping out and pulling on one of Josh's shirts from the floor, and his boxers. He doesn't bother to put on his binder again.   
As soon as he steps out of the bathroom, Josh picks him up and carries him to his bed, where he throws Tyler down and crawls on top of him.  
"'m gonna make you feel really good. Still trust me on that?"  
This time, Tyler sounds annoyed.  
"Yes Josh. Gosh, you don't have to ask me every second. Yes, I trust you and if I want you to stop I'll tell you to stop."  
Josh smiles a bit at Tyler's annoyance and leans down to kiss him as Tyler's  hands wander Josh's chest and Josh's hands wander Tyler's clothed sides.  
As Josh pulls away, Tyler bites Josh's  bottom lip and if that isn't the hottest thing he's ever experienced then he doesn't know what is.  
Tyler grabs Josh's hip, looks him in the eye, and pushes Josh's hips down to grind on him and nevermind that was the hottest thing hands down.  
Maybe he shouldn't rate the hottest things here, he'll be thinking too much about it all night.  
Josh laughs, breathlessly, and grinds down on Tyler again.  
"Who do you think 's in control here?"  
He doesn't let Tyler answer the question, instead he kisses him, then kisses his neck a bit before pushing up his shirt.  
"This okay?"  
Tyler breathlessly says "yes" before cutting himself off with a moan as Josh took his left nipple into his mouth again, Josh's hand wandering to Tyler's other one and he starts softly stroking it with the pad of his thumb.  
Tyler's gasps and moans were like drugs to Josh and as much as he'd like to keep making him make those noises he knows he can do better.  
He kisses down the trail of hair that leads into Tyler's pants and stops just above his waistband.  
"Joshy!"  
Tyler whines, trying to grind onto Josh's face, desperate.  
"Beg for me baby."  
Tyler blushes deeper.  
"Josh."  
He whines.  
"I could pull away and leave you here, frustrated and I won't allow you to touch yourself."  
Tyler sighs.  
"Please Joshy oh please I want your mouth on me so bad Joshy"  
Josh smirks and pulls off Tyler's jeans and boxers.  
"Look so good baby."  
Tyler hides his face in his hands.  
Josh brings his tongue to Tyler's entrence  and presses it slightly in, making Tyler moan louder than he though it would.  
Then Josh completely pulls away and Tyler whines in frustration.  
"Patience is a virtue."  
Tyler hits the bed with his fist but doesn't stop Josh as he continues.  
"Josh."  
It's breathlessly whined and Josh smiles.  
"Josh please"  
Josh lifts his head and sets his chin on Tyler's lower stomach.  
"Please what? What do you want? You have to tell me what you want so I can help you out here."  
Tyler sighs and his blush gets deeper.  
"I-I want-"  
Josh starts peppering kisses on Tyler's lower belly and hips, making Tyler smile and run his fingers through Josh's hair.  
Josh moves from Tyler's hip to the inner part of his knee and slowly kisses up Tyler's inner thigh.  
"Josh stop being a tease."  
"Tell me what you want then."  
Tyler rolls his eyes.  
"You know what I want."  
Josh runs a cold finger over Tyler's entrance, earning him a moan.  
"N-no not that. I mean, maybe that but-"  
"Don't know what you want unless you ask."  
Tyler fidgets with his hands.  
"I-I want you to um....I want you to-"  
Josh's lips are back on his inner thigh, so close to where he wants him.  
"God damnit Josh I want you to suck me off."  
Josh smiles.  
"Wasn't so hard was it?"  
Tyler crosses his arms and pouts.  
"Yes it was."  
Josh chuckles.  
"Can you..."  
Josh sucks a hickey onto Tyler's inner thigh.  
"...say please?"  
Tyler whines.  
"Josh please."  
Josh smiles and kisses over the hickey he just made.  
"Thank you."  
"Josh please just get on with it I need it so bad Joshy please jus-"  
Suddenly Josh's lips and tongue are on Tyler's cock and oh god does it feel good.  
"Oh fuck."  
Tyler arches his back, throws his head back, and grabs Joshs hair, holding him in place.  
Josh grabs his wrist and pins it to the bed.  
"No cursing, no grabbing my hair."  
Tyler whines for the millionth time that night but mutters a quick "Fine".  
Josh slowly runs his tounge over Tyler's cock and continues at that agonizing pace until Tyler bucks his hips up.  
Josh's hands grab his hips and hold them down, pulling him closer in the process.  
"Joshy please."  
This time, Josh doesn't make him beg as he doesn't speed up but he does change his tactics, instead of running his tounge against Tyler, he flicks his tongue against the most sensitive spot on his cock and occasionally sucks it.  
At this point, Tyler bites down on his arm to stop himself from  
being too loud.  
"Hey, no, none of that. Lemme hear you."  
Tyler puts his arm down at his side and affectionately caresses Josh's cheek.  
"I assume I'm doing well?"  
"Oh you're doing fantastic."  
Josh blushes and  
Tyler realizes exactly what he's just done.  
Josh resumes what he was doing but now Tyler is equipped with some helpful knowledge.  
"Joshy you're doing so good, so good for me Joshy, so pretty, such a cutie."  
One of Josh's hands is removed from Tyler's hip and Tyler knows exactly why.  
"No. Not yet Joshy. I want to make you cum. Whenever you're done doing this, I'll let you cum."  
Josh knows that he could cut it short right here and get to the main event but he doesn't because god strike him down if he doesn't want to see Tyler squirm when he makes him cum a second time while fucking him.  
So he resumes his work.  
"So good Joshy, you're so good, you're a natural, never felt anything better than this in my life Josh."  
Josh purposefully starts pushing down on Tyler's hips, knowing that helps and speeds up a little.  
"Oh god, 't feels so good, you're so good."  
Tyler runs his fingers through Joshs hair.  
"Frick Josh, you're gonna make me cum, you're so good frick Joshy you're so good at this, so good...."  
Josh looked up at his boyfriend, head thrown back, biting his lip, eyes closed.  
"Look so pretty like this, Ty."  
Tyler whines.  
"Oh god Josh you look so much better, your mouth working on my cock and your eyes on me, hair messy, ass in the air."  
Josh blushes deeper.  
"Okay seriously, Josh I'm gonna cum."  
Tyler goes to push Josh away but Josh pins both his arms down.  
"Joshy I - Frick- don't wanna cum too soon."  
Josh smirks.  
"Don't worry about it baby, I have a plan, just cum for me."  
And as soon as Josh starts working his mouth again, Tyler cums, throwing his head back and screaming Josh's name, Josh deciding halfway through to rub at Tyler and opted to kiss at his neck.  
When Tyler comes down he grabs Josh and kisses him.  
"Did I do okay?"  
"Oh my god Josh I've never felt anything better."  
Josh smiles proudly as Tyler pulls him in for another kiss.  
"Joshy?"  
"Hm?"  
Tyler kisses him one more time before looking him dead in the eyes.  
"Fuck me."  
Josh smiles.  
"What do you say?"  
Tyler smirks as an idea comes to him.  
"Oh please, pleasepleaseplease, fuck me pretty boy"  
Josh bites his lip.  
"Lie down Joshy, I'll take care of you."  
They switch positions and Tyler uneventfully pulls off Josh's shorts.  
Now it's his turn to bite his lip.  
"'s big."  
Josh blushes.  
"It's a pretty standard dick Ty, no need to flatter me."  
Tyler looks up.  
"Bigger than mine."  
They both laugh until Tyler licks over Joshs cock through his boxers.  
"Oh shit."  
Tyler smirks and repeats the process.  
"Tyler."  
Josh's tone is warning, and he knows that if he wants to keep the privilege of doing this, he should obey the warning.  
Tyler pulls off Josh's shorts and bites his lower lip, hard.  
"Joshy I wasn't flattering you. I uh...See that clearly now."  
Josh smirks at the power he has over his smaller boyfriend, loving the way he blushed and bit his lip when he got really flustered.  
"That's not average, that's pretty fricking not average."  
Josh laughs a bit.  
"'Pretty not average'"  
Tyler pouts.  
"What you what do you want me to say here."  
Josh thought he'd never ask.  
"Be honest baby."  
He purrs it and Tyler shivers, frick this is hotter than the fricking sun.  
"oh boy okay this is gonna be weird as frick. I um....I'm kind of....I don't know....excited maybe? To um....touch you like this and um....make you cum?"  
He says it like a question, then looks up for approval, getting it in the form of Josh ruffling his hair.  
"Thank you. You can go ahead if you'd like."  
Running his tongue over the underside of his boyfriends cock elicited a reaction that Tyler assumed would make him forget about everything that just happened, Josh gasping, hands gripping the sheets.  
"Tyler."  
He breathes it and Tyler feels his face start heating up again because he'd never heard Josh say his name like that before.  
"Tyler, please do that again."  
Tyler indulges him, eliciting another delicious moan.  
Tyler then makes it his mission to make Josh say his name at least 10 times, 5 times now and 5 times when Josh fucks him.  
More is always good too though.  
Taking the head of Josh's cock into his mouth gets him an even better reaction, Josh biting his lip, gripping the sheets harder.  
"Tyler please."  
And there's 1.  
Pulling off, Tyler decides to give Josh a taste of his own medicine.  
"What is it Joshua? My mouth is on you, is it not?"  
Josh hits the bed.  
"Fuck Tyler, don't do this."  
Josh looks so frustrated and Tyler then realizes that he can't be as dominant as Josh ever because he's too god damn nice and empathetic.  
Damn you genetics.  
Tyler then decides to try something different.  
Pulling off his boyfriends cock, making him groan in annoyance, he sits back on his heels, running the fingertips of his left hand lightly up and down Josh's inner thighs.  
"Oh my god Tyler Jesus Christ."  
There's 2.  
Tyler runs his fingertips of one hand up and down Josh's side as the other one grips his cock, very lightly.  
"Oh fuck baby."  
Tyler kisses Josh as his grip tightens slightly and he starts moving, very slowly.  
He nips Josh's bottom lip as he leans down to kiss his jaw, then his neck.  
"Tyler oh my god where'd you learn this?"  
3.  
Tyler smiles and shrugs, kissing up to Josh's ear.  
He speeds up a bit, using his the precum he's been provided as lube.  
"Why, does it feel good?"  
Josh shivers.  
"Oh fuck yes."  
Then, Tyler gets an idea.  
"You sound so good when you're feeling like this, you know that? Look and sound so good while I'm giving you what you need. You need this, don't you?"  
"Yes, yes I need this, but only from you baby."  
Josh says it breathlessly, hardly able to speak at all.  
"Yea, I know you do. I need it from you too. Kind of a slut, I always have been."  
Josh's breath hitches.  
"Yea  I thought you'd like that. But don't worry about that, I'm only yours."  
Speeding up just a little, he continues.  
"Can fuck my mouth any time you want to, I'd do it onstage if you wanted me to. I like making you feel like this Joshy, you look so pretty like this."  
"Tyler."  
4.  
This time, he moans it.  
"So pretty like this, so pretty. Letting those sweet moans out of that talented mouth of yours."  
He can tell Josh is close, he's able to move his hand more easily now.  
"Tyler, fuck yes you're so good at this."  
5.  
He pulls his hand off and Josh growls.  
"You little bitch."  
Tyler wants to smile but bites his lip to stop himself, Josh was angry, he's unpredictable, but not harmfully unpredictable.  
Josh goes to get up but stops.  
"I'm gonna have you ride me and I'm gonna cum in you."  
Tyler shivers at Josh's words and tone, so domineering.  
Tyler nods.  
"Good boy."  
Josh caresses Tyler's chin, letting Tyler nuzzle into it.  
Tyler straddles Josh, immediately lowering himself onto him, making Josh throw his head back and moan out his name.  
6.  
Settling into Josh's lap, Tyler grips at Josh's shoulders, trying to stop himself from squirming.  
"Yea, I was right you're really fricking big."  
Josh smirks at Tyler biting his lip, adjusting to Josh's size.  
"Like it?"  
Tyler blushes.  
"'s good. 's really really good."  
Tyler begins to ride Josh, Josh grabbing his hips and helping him.  
"Joshy your cock makes me feel so full fuck, Josh"  
Josh smirks, watching his boyfriend as he bites his lip.  
"'t feel good?"  
"Oh god yes."  
Josh rubs little circles on Tyler's hips with his thumbs.  
"Josh frick your cock 's so big, feels so good in me Joshy."  
Josh bites his lip, hearing this from his boyfriend, pure innocent Tyler, who doesn't even curse, was insanely hot.  
"Fuck baby, you feel really fucking good too. You're so fucking tight, so hot, and you look so pretty fucking yourself on my cock like you are."  
Josh wasn't lying at all and in fact, the entirety of everything that Tyler was doing was pushing him closer to his orgasm.  
Josh has Tyler hold up his shirt with his teeth and rubs his thumb over his nipple and his other hand goes to rub Tyler's cock.  
Tyler let's out a whine and Josh smirks, he's still oversensitive from his last orgasm.  
"Joshy, frick."  
He wasn't telling Josh to stop but he was whining a lot.  
Tyler was absolutely overloaded with sensations and it was a whole new level  
of pleasure that he couldn't even try to compare to anything else.  
"Joshy I-"  
"I know baby. Whenever you want."  
Josh was hardly paying attention to anything else but Tyler, the way his chest rose and fell and the way he threw his head back and the way he gripped onto Josh's thighs.  
Josh wasn't too far off himself.  
"Oh baby, you look so beautiful on my cock, so good. You're so good for me Ty, so good."  
1.  
"Josh I'm-"  
"I know baby, cum for me, cum for me baby, be my good little slut and cum on my cock."  
Tyler screams Josh's name when he cums.  
"What a good boy."  
Josh says this breathlessly, he moves his hands back to Tyler's hips, slightly speeding up their pace.  
"Oh god Tyler you feel so good Tyler fuck."  
2\. 3.  
Josh pulls Tyler down to kiss him.  
"You feel so good baby, you're so good for me Ty, you're so pretty baby."  
4.  
Tyler almost gets hard again watching Josh underneath him, talking to him like that, barely able to talk at all, baring his throat and squeezing his hips.  
Tyler leans down to kiss Josh's neck but then remembers....  
"Cum in me Josh oh god you feel so good, please cum in me Josh you're so good at this please."  
"Shit Tyler fuck  
5.  
Josh throws his head back and pulls Tyler down so they're flush against each other and cums, harder than he has in a while.   
When he knows he's done, he pulls Tyler off of him and pulls him to his chest.  
"Did I do okay?"  
Josh looks at Tyler stunned.  
"Tyler look at your hips, you think you did a good job?"  
Tyler looks and sees bruises are forming.  
"Wow."  
"You did great. That was the best thing I've ever felt holy shit."  
Tyler blushes.  
Josh let's one of his hands wander to Tyler's cock and he takes some of his cum onto his finger and brings it to Tyler's lips, Tyler obidently licking it clean.  
"You did great baby."  
Tyler smiles, lazily kissing Josh and nuzzling into the side of his neck.  
"I love you."  
Josh smiles, kissing Tyler's forehead.  
"Love you too. You going to bed?"  
"Yeah."  
"So that's a no on a round 3?"  
Tyler shoots him a glare and he laughs.  
"Joking. Get some sleep baby."  
Tyler falls asleep and Josh falls asleep after about an hour of thinking.  
Maybe he'll wake Tyler up with something new tommorow....


End file.
